Summer at Grimmauld Place
by DauntlessErudite29
Summary: Harry and Severus are in a serious relationship. Harry brings his boyfriend home for the summer, hoping that Severus and Sirius will get along despite their rocky past. Post-Hogwarts. HPSS, SBRL, RWHG. Warnings and everything inside.


**Title: Summer at Grimmauld Place**

 **Summary: Harry and Severus are in a serious relationship. Harry brings his boyfriend home for the summer, hoping that Severus and Sirius will get along despite their rocky past.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Drama, Family**

 **Pairing(s): Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger**

 **Warning(s): Some sexual themes/implications and kissing scenes**

* * *

"Pleeeeeease, Sirius?"

"No, Harry. I said no."

Harry and Sirius were arguing back and forth, while Remus sat with his book in his lap, watching them with an amused glint in his eyes. Harry was trying to convince Sirius to let him bring his boyfriend home with him for the summer. But since said boyfriend was Severus Snape, Harry was going to have to do a lot of convincing and negotiating.

"Sirius. Please? He really isn't that bad once you get to know him, I promise," said Harry.

Sirius pointed a finger at him. "I don't like your relationship with Snape in the first place," he said. "And he hates me. Why should I let him into my home?"

"Because you and your friends were arses to him when you all were in school!" Harry exclaimed, and Remus covered his mouth to hide a laugh. It was very true, and they all knew it. "Plus, you owe him for all the times he saved my life over the years."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "All right, fine," he sighed dramatically. "But only because I love you."

"That's fine with me." Harry kissed his godfather's cheek. "And I love you too."

Sirius patted his shoulder affectionately. "So, when is the old git going to be here?"

"Should be any minute now," Harry said. Sirius's eyes widened, and Harry added, "And by the way, you and Severus are around the same age, so I wouldn't be calling him old if I were you."

A burst of laughter made Harry and Sirius turn to the werewolf sitting on the couch. "What are you laughing at?" Sirius asked his husband.

"You." Harry stared at Remus in surprise, and Remus winked at him. Harry's former professor was significantly more mischievous than met the eye, and he hadn't discovered this until he began living with Remus. Apparently, professors needed to be calm and collected.

"Oh, ha-ha." Sirius stuck his tongue out at Remus. He looked back at Harry and his gaze softened. Sirius's fingers gently squeezed his own, and Harry watched his godfather go into the kitchen, a warm feeling spreading inside him.

The older man was smiling at Harry. "He really does love you, you know."

Harry felt a smile forming on his face as well, as was the case whenever he thought of his relationship with Sirius. They were very close, and had yet to get in a fight (not counting the first time Harry had met Sirius). Sirius was kind and loving to him, and now Harry couldn't imagine his life without his godfather. "I know. I love him, too. He's the only family I've got left."

He was glad that Sirius knew and accepted how close Harry and Severus were, and vise versa. Now that would be put to the test.

Right now, apparently, because not a moment later, Harry heard the doorbell ring. "Severus!" he said happily, jumping up to answer the door. He opened it to find his boyfriend of five months standing in front of him, holding several bags. "I missed you so much." Harry took his bags from him, set them down on the floor, and pulled Severus into a tight hug.

"I saw you three days ago, Harry." Severus chuckled. "I suppose I am just that irresistible." His lips pressed softly against Harry's, making the younger man slightly dizzy. Severus was irresistible.

"I can hear you pretending to gag, Sirius," Harry said, his words muffled against Severus's lips.

"I wasn't pretending." But Harry was only half listening as he wrapped his arms around Severus's neck and kissed him back.

Severus pulled back from the kiss and smirked at Harry's godfather. "If you don't like us kissing in the hall, perhaps Harry and I can go up to the bedroom-"

"You are NOT sleeping in Harry's room," Sirius snarled, taking a step forward.

"Who's hungry for dinner?" Remus put a calming hand on his husband's chest. Harry knew he was trying to change the subject, and he mouthed a silent thank-you to Remus.

The other two men ignored him. Harry stared between Severus and Sirius, sighing as the two men he loved most in the world glared at each other. This was not how he hoped the summer would go. "I am doing this for Harry, not you," he declared.

If Severus was offended, he certainly didn't look it. "Sirius!" Harry exclaimed anyway. "I'm an adult capable of making my own decisions. And if I want my boyfriend to sleep in my room with me, he will."

"Thank you, Harry." Severus laced his fingers between Harry's, and the younger man's heart skipped a beat. "At least someone wants me around." He looked pointedly at Sirius, who stuck his tongue out at Severus.

"Let's all try to get along," Remus said, but he was just ignored again.

"You may be an adult now, but this is _my_ house," Sirius pointed out. "And _I_ make the rules. Snivellus sleeps in the guest room."

" _Severus_ will sleep in my room, and that's the last I want to hear of it!"

"Harry James Potter!"

"I don't even know why you hate him so much!" Harry shouted, and Remus winced. "I love you and Severus more than anyone else in the world and I really wish you two could get along." Sirius sighed. "Let's go upstairs, Severus. I'll help you unpack."

"In the guest room!" Sirius called after them, and Remus raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" Sirius asked his husband. "I just don't want to see him get hurt. And Harry's complained to me many times about how much he hates Snape. I don't get it."

"People change, Sirius," said Remus. "And I guess other people don't."

Sirius stared after his husband as he went upstairs, and sighed to himself. What had he done that was so wrong?

* * *

"You're not mad at me, are you?" Severus asked Harry as he put a stack of clothes in a drawer.

Harry turned to his love in surprise. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I started a fight with Black." Severus sat down on Harry's bed and gazed at the younger man.

"Sirius started it, not you," Harry said. "This all started when you guys were in school, and I'm just worried that it's too late to fix it." Harry went to sit down beside Severus - close beside him. "That's part of why I wanted you over here this summer. I'm serious about you, and I want the two people I love most to get along."

Severus smiled. "And what might the other reason be?"

"Because I would have missed you," Harry said, returning his smile.

"Mmm," the Potions Master said, pulling Harry even closer. "How much?"

"A lot." Severus smirked at Harry's blush, and leaned in for a kiss.

There was a knock at the door. Harry pulled away slightly and called, "Come in!"

Remus stood in the doorway. "I just wanted to apologize for Sirius," he said.

"It's okay Remus," Harry said. "I just wish _he_ would apologize."

"I know," the older Gryffindor said. "And Severus, you can stay wherever you want. This is my house too." He winked, and Harry's blush deepened.

When they were alone again, Severus laughed at the embarrassed look on Harry's face. "Oh, hush," Harry said. "Would you rather laugh at me or kiss me?"

"Well, when you put it like that," Severus said as Harry crawled into his lap, pushing him back against the pillows.

* * *

Dinner that night was one of the most awkward dinner Harry had ever attended. The only sound in the room was the clinking of silverware against plates, and the occasional sneeze or cough.

Harry spent the meal glaring at Sirius, while Sirius glared at Severus. Occasionally, Sirius and Harry's gazes met, and Harry could see the obvious pain in his godfather's eyes.

Did he really hate Severus that much? Harry didn't know if he could take three months of this.

After the long, agonizing meal was over, Harry tapped on Sirius's shoulder as they put away the dishes. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Sirius's tone was icy, and Harry swallowed the lump in his throat as his godfather pulled him around the corner, out of earshot of Remus and Severus.

"Why do you hate Severus so much?" Harry asked. "If you would just give him a chance-"

"I already gave him a chance," Sirius said, folding his arms. "And he betrayed me."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked. Severus hadn't told him anything about that.

"I was friends with him at a time, did you know that?" Sirius asked, and Harry shook his head, surprised. "I had just been shunned by my friends because..." Sirius suddenly looked sheepish, and Harry raised an eyebrow. This should be good. "Well, I sort of made out with the girl that James liked. Anyway, shortly after that, Remus didn't have anyone to make him his potion - you know, because of his...problem." Harry nodded. "I knew Snape was seriously gifted in Potions, and that he could make Wolfsbane. So that's how we began talking, and we became friends.

"Well, a few months later, James and Lily got together, and he began taunting Snape about it. So guess what Snape did?"

"I don't know," Harry said, wondering if this story could possibly be true.

"He told everyone that Remus was a werewolf," Sirius said, and Harry felt his eyes widen. "Yeah. Exactly. I had told Snape that in confidence, and he knew it. And even worse, Snape denied that he had ever done it. Needless to say, our brief friendship was over as quickly as it began."

Harry sighed, not knowing what to make of the story. He supposed he could ask Severus or Remus.

"Sirius, I don't know if the story you just told me is true, but if it is, I'm really sorry," said Harry. "But I don't think it's healthy to dwell on the past when we can move forward. People change," he said. "Severus just isn't an easy person to get to know, that's all."

"He was completely unfair!" Sirius exclaimed. "It wasn't even Remus taunting him, it was James. Remus was just standing in our group, and Snape took the first opportunity he could think of to humiliate any of James's friends."

"I'll talk to Severus about it," said Harry.

"I just don't want you to get hurt when you find out he's not the person he wants you to believe," Sirius said.

"Stop being so harsh," Harry said coldly, and he turned around and went upstairs.

Harry pushed open the door to find Severus getting ready for bed. He was clad in a pair of black pajama pants, and wasn't wearing a shirt. Harry stared, not even blinking as his gaze roamed the Potions Master's body.

Severus noticed him and smirked. "Like what you see, Harry?"

Harry felt his face heat up. "I wasn't looking!" But even as he said it, he couldn't keep his gaze off the older man. In the five months that they'd been dating, this was the first time Harry had seen his boyfriend shirtless. Severus was surprisingly muscular, and his skin was toned and smooth. "I'll just leave so you can get ready for-"

"Oh, that won't be necessary." Severus pulled the younger man against him, and Harry blushed furiously as the Potions Master looped his fingers through the belt holes on Harry's jeans. Severus's gaze bore into his.

Harry met his gaze boldly, those onyx eyes still making his heart skip a beat. "I - I want to touch you," Harry said, his voice barely above a whisper as his gaze drifted down to Severus's bare skin. He gently stroked a scar on Severus's neck. "Is this one from Nagini's attack?" He looked up at Severus, who nodded. Harry's gaze drifted down until he came across another scar on Severus's side. "And this one?"

"Voldemort cursed me when he found out I was Dumbledore's spy," Severus informed him. "The curse is broken, but I'll always have the scar."

"Just like mine," Harry said, and Severus smiled sadly as he reached up to touch the fading scar on Harry's forehead.

"I wish I could bring Voldemort back to life just so I can kill him all over again for hurting you." Severus's voice was soft, and Harry was startled to see tears in his onyx eyes. He'd seen Severus cry before, but only a few times, and he hated it.

So Harry kissed him, hoping that would distract Severus. He felt the Potions Master melt into the kiss, and Harry sighed against his lips. Harry felt Severus's warm skin under his palms as he explored the older man's body with his hands. He felt Severus's tongue brush against his bottom lip and he opened his mouth, moaning when Severus licked Harry's tongue with his own. Harry felt a strong rush of something that almost felt like a craving.

Desire.

The kiss heated up, and soon Harry felt something pressing up against his leg. He glanced up at Severus, his face bright red. If he and Severus went any farther, it would be farther than they had ever gone.

Severus seemed to realize it too, and he pulled away slightly. "Harry..."

Harry met Severus's gaze boldly, putting as much emotion in his eyes as he could. Severus's eyes widened in surprise, and Harry kissed him again, pushing him backwards onto the bed. They scooted awkwardly up to the headboard, and Harry pulled back to look at him. He reached out a hand and gently stroked Severus's hair, loving the silky texture of his hair. It was growing almost past his shoulders now.

"Can I touch you?" Harry whispered, his hand moving down Severus's arm. He felt the Potions Master shiver.

Severus nodded, and Harry glanced down at his boyfriend's lap, his heart pounding. He put a hand on the bulge in Severus's pants and the older man gasped. "Please," Severus whimpered, and Harry gently stroked him through his pants. Severus closed his eyes and sighed as Harry continued to touch him. "Harry..."

Harry looked up at Severus's lust filled gaze and understood. His heart sped up again as he reached for the button on Severus's pants and-

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Harry and Severus both groaned. "Worst. Timing. Ever," Harry complained. "Do you want me to stay?"

"You need to talk to Sirius," said the Potions Master. "Go. And come right back, because we aren't done here."

Harry blushed and gave him a quick kiss before getting out of bed and opening the door. "Can we talk, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Sure." Harry closed the door behind him and stepped out into the hall with his godfather.

"I realize I may have been a bit...overdramatic," Sirius admitted.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You think?"

Sirius smiled slightly. "I'm sorry," he said. "Harry, I only reacted that way because I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt. Snape can be cruel and unfair."

"He isn't to me," Harry protested. "I'm close to him, and when he's comfortable around someone, he can be sweet. I just want you to get to know him, because Severus and I are serious now."

"Harry, not everyone is meant to be friends," Sirius pointed out. "I may accept that Sniv - that Snape is an important person in your life, but that doesn't mean we're going to get along. And...I also want to be an important person in your life."

"Sirius, are you kidding?" Harry took his hands. "You _already_ are. You gave me family when I had none, and I'll always owe you for that. It's not that I love Severus more, I just love him _differently_. But you and him are the two most important people in my life."

Sirius smiled. "Promise me we'll spend time together."

"Of course," Harry said, and he hugged Sirius tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sirius held him close and wrapped his arms tight around his godson.

"Now, this is what I like to see." Harry and Sirius pulled away to find Remus standing in the hall, watching them and grinning. "I suppose it's no longer necessary for you to sleep on the couch then, Siri."

"You were going to make me sleep on the couch?"

Harry laughed. "Goodnight, Sirius. Goodnight, Remus," he said, and moved to go back into his room.

"Oh, Harry, one more thing." Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled out a small package. "I know I'm not going to be able to convince you to make Snape sleep somewhere else, so I thought you should at least have protection."

Harry gawked at Sirius and blushed furiously. "Sirius!" he exclaimed. He glared at Remus, who obviously was desperately trying not to laugh. "It's not funny. We aren't ready to do that yet."

Still, Sirius made Harry take the condoms and Harry showed them to Severus when he returned to his room. "Sirius is a bit paranoid," Harry informed him, his blush deepening at Severus' raised eyebrow.

"Indeed," Severus agreed as Harry hid the condoms in his drawer. "Now get over here. I told you we weren't done yet."

Harry laughed, and got in bed and kissed Severus.

* * *

 **AN: What did you guys think of the first chapter! Please review and let me know :) Should I continue?**


End file.
